


I Can't Soothe The Ache In Your Bones

by MogmaMittens



Series: What A Shame, The Poor Bride's Groom Is A ... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, au where the treaty wasnt a trap, short and sad basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: He was willing to be wracked with guilt for the rest of his life if it meant he could have Ignis for just as long.





	

Ignis was shaking.

 

It was terribly obvious when he tightened the tie around Noct’s neck, sliding it up to the dip in his collarbones. He could barely keep hold on the knot, and when his hands fell Noct noticed how pale he’d become.

 

“This doesn’t change anything, y’know.”

 

Ignis took a deep, angry breath and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn’t gotten ready yet, Noct having been the first priority, and it was still hanging down in his face. It was his favorite way for Ignis to look, and he’d remind him of it constantly.

 

“You’re getting  _ married,  _ Noct.” 

 

The plan had gone off without too much of a hitch. They’d gotten to Altissia, which, really, is the perfect setting for a wedding, and now… he was getting married. To Luna. Who, to be honest, he didn’t want to be marrying. Friends? Sure.  _ Marriage?  _ A step too far in the wrong direction, in his opinion. But he had to, for his kingdom. Unless he wanted to keep sending soldiers to their deaths, he needed to do this.

 

“I know, but… I’m sure she’d understand?” He offered, smiling up at him sheepishly. It was probably true. Luna had always been very understanding, from what he knew of her.

 

“Noct.” Ignis put his hands on Noct’s shoulders, probably to make sure he remained safely at arm’s length because were it up to him he’d be in Ignis’ arms rather than stuffed into a tuxedo. “You’re getting married.”

 

He could feel his face fall.

 

“I know.” He shook Ignis’ arms off, “I know.” He turned, crossed the room to where the bed was - and Gods, was Luna expected to sleep in here with him tonight? Would he be sleeping with her? - and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He’d lean on his hands but he was wearing makeup, another reason he didn’t appreciate today, and instead he sighed  _ especially  _ loud. “We’re not gonna be able to do this anymore, are we?”

 

He looked up where Ignis had followed him and gestured for him to sit. 

 

“We cannot.” He stiffened when Noct leaned on his shoulder, but his body was so  _ inviting  _ and  _ familiar  _ and  _ comfortable  _ it was hard to resist. “Not in good conscience, at the very least.”

 

He was willing to be wracked with guilt for the rest of his life if it meant he could have Ignis for just as long. 

 

“I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Ignis let out a breath, and Noct had to move his head when he turned so they were facing one another. “I’ll always be there for you.”

 

“Yeah, but not…” He gripped his knees, the fabric rough against his skin, “not in the way I want.”

 

“Sometimes you must make sacrifices for your kingdom, Noct.”

 

Usually, this would make him mad.  _ Usually,  _ he’d throw a big stink about it and then Ignis would say something stupid and it would make him feel better but he couldn’t  _ do  _ this now. He felt so  _ alienated  _ and everything inside of him was screaming to just let Ignis hold him but he  _ couldn’t  _ because he was getting  _ married in a few hours.  _

 

“I know,” he said, voice soft and resigned. “I get it.”

 

“That’s not to say that I don’t…” Ignis squeezed his shoulder, which was too little of them touching for it to be anything but platonic and the message behind that  _ hurt,  _ “I  _ do  _ love you, Noct,” he began again, “too much. Painfully so.” 

 

“Then why can’t we still,” he took a breath, his throat feeling tight, “why can’t we still be together?” He knew why, and Ignis knew he knew why, but he gave an answer anyway.

 

“What you think is best for you isn’t always what’s best for Lucis.” He was trying  _ so hard  _ to keep it together, and Noct could tell. All he wanted to do was drag him down into a hug, but he had the creeping feeling he wouldn’t be able to stop if he did. 

 

“Yeah.” He wanted to lay down, but his hair would get messed up and he’d spent an hour on it today so it’d be  _ perfect,  _ otherwise Ignis would nag him about it and fix it himself. 

 

He didn’t know what to say. What was there  _ to  _ say? Sorry, I love you more than my fiancée and I’d rather marry you? I want your hands on me so bad I might cry?  _ If I can never touch you again I don’t know what I’d do? _

 

Ignis didn’t seem to know what to do either, because after that he stood, crossed the room, and left.

 

“I love you,” Noct called after him, a half swallowed shout. They weren’t alone anymore. They weren’t whispering sweet nothings to each other in a tent after everyone else had fallen asleep, and they weren’t in Insomnia where they could hide in dark rooms with locked doors.

 

Ignis looked at him longingly, nodded to himself, and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> [twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S) [ writing commissions](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission)


End file.
